Guardian of the Veil
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Rating to be safe. It's an SBRL story and my first! Sirius falls behind the veil, and there he is judged, what will happen, read to find out!


**Guardian of the Veil**

**By: Shadow Cat17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody that you might recognize. They belong to the talented J.K.Rowling! And if I owned Sirius would be doing very naughty, naughty things to Remus!**

**Warning: This is slash! Boys loving boys! SiriusxRemus. Just because the pups belong together! **

**This is my first HP fic so I hope you will be nice and leave a review! I would have had this up sooner but one of my betas coughSwordcough took forever to get my story back to me! I would never have been able to finish this without the help of my friends Meredith, the Weasly (I think that's how she spells her pen name (sorry Mere)) and Sarah, Sword Lady! Now on to the story…….**

_Twas the wolf that howled _

_Dire warnings to the ivory moon._

_And twas the crow that cawed_

_Forbidding messages to a starlit sky._

_The silent wind whispers,_

_The rushing river quiets,_

_And sturdy trees bend._

_On silent feet death does glide,_

_Walking in the light, shrouded in shadow,_

_The most beautiful does heaven condemn,_

_And it's the most beautiful that hell embraces._

_A flutter, a push_

_That's all it takes to cross deaths door._

_Twas the wolf that heralded blood filled nights, _

_But the crow that called it forth._

_Joys, love, sadness, sorrows, anger, pain_

_None matters as death descends._

_Warmth is no more and coldness is all encompassing._

_Welcome dear souls,_

_The wolf barks greeting,_

_The crow caws welcome,_

_Welcome to the judges._

_The judges shall decide your path,_

_Be it heaven,_

_Be it hell,_

_Be it rebirth._

_The judges shall weigh,_

_Your sins and your deeds,_

_Your heart and your mind,_

_Your soul and your body._

_But come,_

_Do not worry, your journey is just beginning._

_Follow me,_

_Do follow me,_

_For I am the guardian of the veil, the doorway to death,_

_And I will lead you to the judges._

_So come dear souls,_

_Follow the flight of the crow,_

_Follow the lope of the Wolf,_

_But mostly follow the glide of death._

The voice echoed, how with nothing to bounce the sound off, Sirius did not know. It was a morbid sort of echo. The type that gives you goose bumps makes your blood run cold, and your spine to tingle. Sirius remained, staring at the fluttering black veil, he had tried to get back, but he couldn't, instead memories, dreadful memories, memories that the dementors' had drug out of the back of his mind resurfaced. "No, no! Not again! MOONY! I need you, where are you! MOONY!" Sirius fell to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Death does not sleep,_

_Death does not dream,_

_Death does not feel._

_Why dear souls must you, feel?_

_Be at peace, dear ones._

_Follow me to paradise,_

_Follow me to damnation,_

_Follow the glide of death._

_Why do you pine to go back?_

_What does life have left to give?_

_A lover,_

_A family,_

_Dear souls nothing lives forever,_

_They will come,_

_They will follow._

_Do not weep,_

_Must the silent tears fall?_

_Do not yell,_

_Do not be angry,_

_You fell though the door of death._

_You followed the ivory path of the moon,_

_The howl of the Were._

_It was you that followed the silent flight of the owl,_

_The starless path._

_But do not despair,_

_Your journey does not end here,_

_No, it just begins._

_Follow the beauty,_

_Follow, Follow, _

_Follow to;_

_The equal,_

_The pure,_

_The damned,_

_For they are the judges,_

_They hold the scales, they hold your fate._

_The wolf had howled your coming,_

_Had cried to the moon, the prophecy of your death._

_The crow had cawed your leaving,_

_Had screeched to the heavens, the song of death._

Once again, a poem echoed eerily through the swirling mists. Sirius peered through the mists and stared at what emerged. Dressed in pale gray robes was the most beautiful women to ever pass by his eyes. The robes hugged all the curves in her body in the most delightful why and would cause any respectable heterosexual man to stare in lust. Her skin was a pearly white, the light pink of her mouth and her eyes brought out the slight pink in her porcelain cheeks. She had hair that brushed the ground in silky was of pale sunlight, it seemed to glow with a radiate light and looked smooth to the touch. And the eyes on this women, oh Merlin, her eyes was like looking up at a brilliant blue summer sky and seemed to want to radiate peace but something seemed to hold back, they were shuttered, hidden but beautiful and alluring all the same. It was the wings that did it that made Sirius understand her eyes. Her wings were pure black, not even the blackness of a moonless, starless night could stand up against the blackness of her wings.

_I am the beauty that heaven condemns,_

_I am the beauty that hell embraces,_

_Follow me to the judges._

"But, but I can't be dead? Am I ?"

_Death, what is death?_

_The soul never dies,_

_So no, you are not dead,_

_But you are dead._

"Moony, Harry, I left them! I have to go back!"

_Yes, of course,_

_Everybody must go back._

_But the judges decide,_

_I just lead._

_So my dear one,_

_My precious,_

_Follow me,_

_For I am your guide._

The women's' voice echoed speaking in riddles as she turned around and disappeared in to the mist. Sirius stood, rooted to the spot, face pale as his feet started to move, following the fallen angel. As the journey passed in silence, Sirius too lost in worry for Remus and Harry, to speak. The guide stopped suddenly and Sirius looked around trying to decide what was just so special about this particular patch of gray mist.

_Dear soul,_

_Your fate leaves my path,_

_No father do I tread._

_The wolf points the way from here,_

_And the crow will swoop down upon,_

_The judges._

_Dear soul,_

_You and I must part,_

_Safe journey,_

_Treacherous journey,_

_To the judges you go._

With that last echoed message the fallen one departed, and a gray wolf, and soot crow take her place. At the sight of the wolf, silent tears make their way from misty gray eyes. The wolf sat on his haunches, staring calmly at Sirius with golden eyes, and slowly the wolf turns his head so that his muzzle points straight north, or what Sirius' assumed was straight north. "Ok, That way then." The wolf gave one soft bark in affirmative, and Sirius started down the path, the crow gliding silently above him. After walking for what seemed to be hours in silence the crow made a sudden dive and out to the gray fog three women suddenly appeared. On Sirius' right stood a woman that was the physical embodiment of purity. She is white from the top of her hair to the hem of her robes. Her floor length pearl hair cascaded to the ground in soft waves. Her skin was alabaster but colored by the radiant inner light of a virgin. Her silver eyes glowed with the candle of forgiveness, love, and life. Her ivory robes flowed around her giving her a sense of serenity and covered her maiden body fully. Her ivory wings rested smoothly at her back, putting everybody at ease. On Sirius' left was a woman that was the physical embodiment of immorality, Satan's personal consort. Her color was black and she carried it well. The skin of this devil was ebony and made darker by the light of an unchaste. Her dark gray eyes swirled madly with condemnation, hate, and death. Her coal black hair fell straight to the ground with no remorse. Her onyx robes hugged her tight like a second skin eluding a sense of agitation and revealed her tainted body. In the middle, directly across from Sirius was a woman that embodies balance. She was precisely half of purity and half immorality. Her right side was the colors of white and her left was the colors of black. She was both and yet she was different.

_Welcome, we are the judges._

The women on the right stepped forward.

_I am pure, on the right I stand. _Her voice is soothing, pure, and musical.

The women on the left stepped forward.

_I am damned, on the left I stand. _Her voice is rough, angry, and deceitful.

The middle women stepped forward her voice a combination of being pure but evil at the same time.

_I am equal, in the middle I stand._

Together they said:

_We are the judges; we decide where you will continue._

_Will it be the path guarded by pure, heaven?_

_Or will it be the path guarded by damned, hell?_

_Will it be the path guarded by equal, rebirth?_

The mist cleared and the four now stood in a circle of pillars.

_Let us begin._

Sirius, fell to his knees as the three women, invaded his mind, his heart, his soul. They measured his deeds, his sins. After what seemed like hours of being turned inside out the pain stopped.

Pure stepped forward.

_You are a white soul,_

_I clear your black name of everything._

_I too will allow you to follow the path of rebirth._

_But, two conditions do I lay down._

_One the wolf and you must share one name, to carry on yours,_

_Two you will bare children to continue your legacy._

Damned then stepped forward.

_You are quite a dabbler in the dark._

_But a pure soul,_

_Consorting with a werewolf, taking on the emotional responsibility,_

_I the damned will allow you to follow the path of rebirth._

_The only condition that I lay down is that you give me your sight._

Finally, Equal stepped forward.

_We have decided._

_You are a worthy one,_

_You shall be brought back._

_You shall follow my path._

Equal walked up to Sirius;

_Now you have heard,_

_Do you agree?_

"I get to be with Remus again if I just give you my sight, marry him and have children?" All three women nodded their heads. "The first two I'm pretty sure I can manage but the last one?" Equal touched his forehead.

_Do not worry, I can rectify that._

A pale blue glow surrounded the two. Pure stepped foreword as equal stepped back and an ivory glow surrounded them, and finally damned stepped foreword to claim her due, and the last thing Sirius would ever see was a black glow that surrounded him.

Remus took one last painful look at the fluttering black veil. 'Why Padfoort, why? Did it have to be you? Oh my poor mate.' He turned and walked to follow the Order out of the room when a hoarse whisper of "Moony…." reached his ears. And he turned around, amber eyes widened in shock as the alive body of Sirius Black comes tumbling out of the veil. "Moony, don't leave. I need you, I need your eyes." Remus fell to his knees next to the weak body of his mate. "Padfoot, how… how can you be alive you fell through the veil." Sirius grins "In that much of a hurry to get rid of me, uh, Moony?" "No, no, of course not. I love you. But how… no one has ever returned." "It's a long story, can I tell you later?" Sirius turned blank gray eyes up towards Remus' face. Remus gasped. "Sirius, your eyes…" "It was a price I had to pay to get back to you, Moony, and it was something I gladly paid to get back to you love."

"I love you Moony, forever and ever."

"Me too, Padfoot, me too."

"So…. how do you feel about having cubs?"

"What brought this on?"

"Can I tell you in bed, after I give you hot, passionate, steamy sex first of course!" Sirius grins.

Remus chuckles. "Of course." And with a loud POP the two apparated back to headquarters, their room.

**End**

**Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. Please tell me in your reviews if you want a scene in which the Order finds out that Sirius is alive, the wedding scene, the scene where Sirius tells Moony he has to get pregnant and I will write them! Please let me know if you want more!**


End file.
